1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a syringe device for dispensing a preset dose of a liquid drug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A syringe device of this type is known from WO 87/02895. This device consists of two sleeve-like housing sections which can be connected together, where the syringe ampoule is screwed into the lower housing section when it is to be used. The drug dose to be dispensed can be preset manually.
The disadvantage of this and other similarly constructed devices in accordance with the state of the art is that they can only be used for drugs for which multi-shot dispensing from any one ampoule is permissible and usually also desirable.
For the treatment of male erection disorders the drug Papaverin is placed in ampoules without any preservatives, which is why only single-shot dispensing of the drug can be permitted to ensure sterility is maintained.
The dosage varies, depending on the severity of the condition, between 0.25 and 2.0 ml, i.e. if 0.25 ml is dispensed the remaining 1.75 ml is discarded.
This demand pattern cannot, however, be met by conventional dosage aids (PEN syringe devices).